This invention relates to storage racks, and more particularly to a deck member for a storage rack.
In certain types of storage racks in material handling storage systems, a storage bay may consist of front and rear transverse beams supported upon upright posts, and a plurality of elongated support members spanning and resting upon the top ledges of the respective front and rear beams.
Deck members of various types may be supported upon the longitudinal support members.
One specific form of a deck member may be a wire shelf which is welded to a plurality of elongated support channels, the opposite end portions of which rest respectively, upon the front and rear beams. Most deck members are made of a mesh of wire rods disposed in a substantially horizontal plane for supporting storage containers of various types.
However, because of vibration of the storage racks, inaccurate positioning of the containers upon the shelf members or upon the tines of the forklift retrieval systems, or because of over-positioning of the loaded container, such containers may inadvertently slide, or be thrust, over the front or rear edge of the shelf member.
Storage and retrieval systems incorporating the deck members and storage racks described above, may constitute a huge complex in a warehouse. Such storage and retrieval systems are generally in substantially constant operation. The movement of the forklift trucks or the automated forklift system, as well as the large loads which are handled in the system, can create substantial vibration sufficient to cause loaded containers to creep or slide out of position relative to their deck members.